Without Him
by HoussemWritingStories
Summary: Gumball and Darwin always have adventures with one another, but what if Darwin is left home and Gumball went out? Would Darwin be able to find a way to make use of his time, even without his best friend? Darwin-centered one-shot.


**Hey everyone! This is yet another one-shot i decided to write after publishing chapter 2 of "Broken Promise" so enjoy! And i wanna give a shoutout to UnknownWarner once again for leaving a nice review on the aforementioned story, thanks again dude! Without further ado, let's get into it...**

Darwin was at home, sitting in his bedroom on the floor. He didn't have a whole lot to do today, not even Gumball was around so they could get in some misadventures like they always do.

The fish looked over at the clock, morning is almost over and noon is really close.

Seeing that, he decided to not waste the rest of today sitting around and try to find something productive to do with his time. It doesn't even have to be fun...

"Hmm, maybe i have some homework that i need to be doing". And with that, he went over to his backpack and opened it, then looked in all his copybooks, searching for homework he might've forgotten to do.

But surprisingly, he found out that he did all the homework he needed to do, which is odd since both him and Gumball would usually do them together in the last minute. In other words, do them in nighttime right before going to sleep. But then again, Gumball wasn't around so it would only make sense that he won't influence him as badly as he usually does.

"Okay then, maybe I can browse the internet a bit". He said as he sat on the chair in front of the computer.

"Well since Gumball isn't around, I should use this opportunity to read fanfiction". He said as went on the website for fanfiction. Darwin always liked these non-canon stories and seeing how much of a wild imagination other people have. In contrary to Gumball, who think writing fanfictions is a waste of time and is for people with no life.

Darwin thought that was harsh to say, but he couldn't change his brother's mind about it, so he kept quiet.

After some time of reading, watching videos and listening to music, Darwin turned the PC off, got off the chair and went towards the room door and into the living room. To his surprise, he didn't find anybody sitting on the couch, he thought that he at least would see his father. He peeked into the kitchen and saw his mother washing dishes. He decided to ask her if she needs anything done.

"Hey Mrs. Mom". He greeted as he walked up to her.

"Hey Darwin dear". She turned to him and greeted him back.

"I was wondering if I could help you with anything. I feel kinda bored". He explained.

"Oh that's so nice of you. There's the trash to take out, the milk to buy and the floor to clean". She replied.

"Okay then, I'll help you with that". Darwin said as he went off to do the chores his mother assigned him with.

Firstly, he picked up the trash and took it out. Then he went off to Elmore Shopping to buy milk. Luckily, there were still some left and the milk section wasn't crowded. Then when he came back, he picked up the broom and cleaned the floor.

Once done, he went back to his mom to let her know that everything is done.

"All done and dusted Mrs. Mom!". He announced to her.

"Good job, and thanks again". Nicole replied.

Then Darwin left the kitchen, satisfied with what he has done. He was always eager to make his mother happy.

As he was walking back to the living room, the door leading outside suddenly swung open, revealing a small pink female rabbit, who was carrying a bunch of books, most likely for those studies that only her and few people can understand.

Darwin quickly went to her.

"Hey Anais, need a fin with that?". He asked, jokingly.

"I would've preferred a hand with it but a fin is fine". She replied.

Darwin then took half the books she was carrying.

"Where to?". He questioned.

"To the bedroom". Anais replied as they started climbing the stairs carefully. They didn't want to drop the books and start from the bottom of the stairs again.

The duo arrived to their destination. They got in and dropped the heavy weights they were carrying on the ground in relief.

"Thanks Darwin". Anais said.

"It's no problem". Darwin replied.

"Well then, I'll see you later". He continued as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Later". His sister said and then went to study.

Darwin walked to the front yard and sat on the stairs.

"Maybe I can go for a walk". He wondered. But he decided against it.

"Nah, this one-shot is already long enough. And I don't wanna tire the poor writer out. Besides, taking a walk would make this fanfic too similar to the episode "The Boredom". He said to himself, so he decided to just there and relax for a while.

The day is almost out. Darwin has been sitting for quite some time in the front yard, enjoying the sunset.

"It's pretty nice at this time. I should definitely get Gumball to watch this some time". Darwin commented.

"Well i guess i can go inside and relax on the couch now". He said as he went inside, closed the door behind him and lied on the couch.

"Hmm, it's very comfy...". He yawned.

Meanwhile, just outside the house, Gumball was walking home. Apparently, he was out with some friends, enjoying themselves. He couldn't take Darwin with him due to the latter oversleeping, so Gumball was forced to go alone.

"Darwin, are you ready to have a nice time before going to sleep?!". Gumball declared as he went inside, busting the door open in the process. He was met with silence, perplexing him.

"That's weird". He commented.

"Darwin!". He called out again. Then he heard some snoring coming from the couch. He though it was his father at first, but upon hearing clearly, it was soft and less annoying than his father's.

He approached the couch slowly in fear of waking up whoever was sleeping right now. Then he saw him.

Darwin was sleeping peacefully. The sight of his brother sleeping made Gumball goes "awww".

"Well then, maybe tomorrow". The latter said as he picked up the fish and went upstairs into the bedroom, where he saw Anais who was studying so he decided not to disturb her. He put Darwin in his bowl, careful not to wake him up.

"Sweet dreams, bro". Gumball said as he kissed the bowl softly.

"I love you". He whispered as he went back downstairs.

Gumball now was back on the couch Darwin was sleeping on seconds ago. From the way Darwin slept, Gumball knew he enjoyed the day, even without having Gumball in the house...

 **And that should do it! Hope you guys liked this one-shot. Thanks for reading, don't forget to review and fav this story and also fav and follow me to be notified whenever i publish something new! Thanks again and I'll see y'all next time! Bye!**


End file.
